Living Statue
by AKSaga
Summary: Sunny is bored. We all know this is never a good thing, because when Sunny is bored, chaos ensues. Note: has my OC in it; I want to see what people think of hhim. R&R!


Hey guys! This idea has been hacking away at my thoughts for a while, though I'd give it a shot and see what people thought of it. I seriously dont know what people will think of my OC. Hopefully, he isn't a Gary Stu; tell me if he is please. Also, I'm not really skilled at keeping people/bots in character sometimes. Just saying. :P

Regular speech

/Bond talk/

OOOOOOO

Sunstreaker was bored. As was his twin brother.

Not just bored, but bored to the point of offlining. It didn't really help that Sideswipe's side of the argument, which was nearly identical, was hovering over his psyche.

Sam was chillaxing at home, as were quite a few other soldiers and civilians that has a status as base regulars. Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus were in a meeting with the human government. Most of the other bots had been sent on scouting missions, or were currently hanging with their human charges. The golden warrior sighed.

He stood from his position on the tarmac; Sideswipe glanced up as if expecting Sunstreaker to snap a witty remark, or spout an idea for a prank. His face fell as the red mech watched his twin walk off, with seemingly no place in mind.

As Sunstreaker strolled down the halls of the base, his optics flickered from object to object, human to milling human. his processors searched vainly for a relief from his plight. /Sides, you got any ideas?/

/Nada, bro. Unless you wanna go ask pom-pom kitty for an idea./

/Frag no. You remember what he did last time when we said we were bored. He made us clean the.../ He trailed off, suddenly getting a flash of inspiration... /Come to think of it, I got an idea! Just gimme a sec... gotta go ask pom-pom kitty/ The yellow mech broke into a run, much to the surprise of the bystanding humans.

He felt slight annoyance seep from Sideswipe's side of the bond, /Just get us a prank, not a fragging chore./

Within a minute, Sunstreaker had reached his destination; he didn't hesitate to knock on the door in front of him. A accented, deadpan voice answered him, "Enter."

The door slid open, revealing a plain room. The furnishings were obviously designed for organics, but the ceiling was set high; unusual for a room that organics often occupied. In the middle, on a couch, sat a furred being. His appearance was similar to a tiger on human legs, with orange and black stripes, two small round ears on top of his head, and a feline nose. However, his mouth wasn't nearly split to the nost, as a cat's was, but instead a calm, featureless line. He wore tight fit clothing made of leather, with his arms and _almost_ human feet bared. His strangest feature was his eyes; the irises were an iridescent wheel of color that slowly spun, turning once every thirty seconds. His name was Liandel, and he was an alien not only to Earth, but to Cybertron as well.

"Hey, Li-Li, what's up?" Sunstreaker blurted out as soon as he entered.

"How about the fact that you just used a nickname that is reserved only for certain people?" The cat being kept his eyes on the holographic display in front of him, flicking claw-tipped fingers as well, the display resonding in tandem.

"You call me Sunny. Why shouldn't I?"

"Because if you do, I'll chuck your shiny aft in the ocean, and I will personally make _sure_ it rusts." Liandel's face remained calm throughout the exchange, even as his smooth tenor held an undercurrent of irritation. Sunstreaker winced at the explanation, "State your true reason for coming here"

"I need help for a prank."

An eyebrow twitch, "What sort of prank?"

"A good one, promise me."

"Explain."

OOOOOOO

The yellow twin carried the Cybertronian-sized metal statue down the hall, snickering quietly to himself. Bots and humans alike were just arriving back at base, and they all gave curious looks as Sunstreaker passed. When he passed Sideswipe, the red twin frowned, /What the frag is that, and what does it have to do with your idea?/

/Shut up and come with me. You wanna miss the action?/ Immediately, the red warrior stood up, joining his brother as he walked into the rec room.

Sunstreaker set the statue down against a bare section of wall, looking back to take another look at it. The figure it represented was identical to Liandel, but with body armor instead, and holding a down-pointed sword in one hand, his other hand raised in a fist. It was quite detailed, and several Bots were observing in clear curiosity.

At that moment, Optimus and Prowl walked in, the former quirking an optical ridge, "What is this you have brung in?"

"Just a little something Liandel got to spice up the place. Dunno why he picked this, but then, that's the kitty for you."

As the yellow mech spoke, Jazz was inspecting the side with uncanny curiosity, wondering who could have etched the figure in such detail.

CLANG.

The saboteur froze, optics slowly moving down. The sword was now up against his leg, pressing hard. A confused expression crossed his faceplates, and he moved to the front to examine the face.

It suddenly turned towards Jazz, a smirk plastered on it. His optics widened. _What the s-_

CLANG.

The fist came down on Jazz's helm.

The mech jumped back, cannons powering up, as well as numerous other Autobots, who replied with cries of suprise and alarm. The humans were mixed reaction-wise; some stared slack jawed, others fled the room, some cracked up laughing. The Major Twins looked about ready to burst with hysteria.

Optimus, who was one of the few Bots not to react so alarmingly, stepped forward, running scans on the statue, which was frozen in the same position.

The face turned to the Prime.

"It's not nice to stare."

The whole room seemed to freeze, save for widening eyes and optics.

Optimus broke the silence, "Liandel, I presume?"

"Yessir." The cat suddenly snapped his head back to the gaping crowd, 'WAKE UP!"

By this time, the Major Twins were on the floor, crying with mirth, energon tears pooling up on the floor. The rest of the room flinched, then either began to laugh, or to swear profusely.

Liandel chuckled, shaking his head, The metallic effect disappeared, and a flash of light illuminated the room before a regular-size Liandel walked forward. He looked at prowl, whose head was now violently smoking, "Remember, it was the idea of the two nimnods over there." He jerked his head towards the now recovering twins, and nonchalantly walked out of the room, just catching the loud CLANG as Prowl offlined.

OOOOOOO

R&R please! I own nothing but my OC!


End file.
